


astra tuos (i potest videre illos lucet)

by notyouricon



Series: indescribable feelings (stray kids) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is Angelic, Eye Contact, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: opia; noun;the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable





	astra tuos (i potest videre illos lucet)

changbin hummed, rolling over in the bed lazily. it was a rare day where he didn't have to get up and go into work. where he didn't have to worry about looking presentable for anyone. his side turned over, and he slung an arm over the other body in the bed, admiring the soft face still peaceful with sleep. soft curls framed the curve of perfect ears, long eyelashes fluttering slightly against the line of his cheekbones. chan was by no means ordinary, it wasn't just his good looks, it was his ability to create something from nothing, it was his selfless heart, his soft laughter in the dark. 

changbin hardly even realized it when the older opened his eyes, sleep still clinging to the inner corners. he continued admiring his lover, watching the gentle dip in his cheek as he smiled drowsily at him. if chan was his world, then the stars and all the universe were held in his eyes. the shone, and in the soft morning sunlight, he looked damn angelic. their gazes met, and it never failed to take changbin's breath away. he felt as though he were closer than ever to chan, yet it was almost too much, as though the other man could see into the depths of his mind. 

looking into chan's eyes was like standing outside a dark doorway and peering through, not knowing if you were looking out or in. they could show so many emotions all at once, and changbin could never ever get enough. the way light flecks of brown were swirled in with the mahogany shade of the iris, the way the light reflected off of them and made them glow. yeah, changbin was whipped for chan. 

pretty eyes, pretty face, pretty everything. that was chan, the most angelic boy he had ever met.


End file.
